Defy Me
by MadDelight
Summary: Love is a difficult thing. Green or not. And sometimes love and destiny don't go hand in hand.  An action packed, slightly-lesbian rewrite of Elphaba's journey from schoolgirl to wicked witch. Bookverse with some musical elements. Gelphie/Fiyeraba.
1. Society's Conventions

**Ch.1: Society's Conventions- Galinda **

**Location: Shiz**

**Rating (for chapter): T+ **

**Disclaimer: WICKED ISN'T MINE. Alas. **

**A/n: A new chapter story. Don't worry, my other one is still in the works. I just needed a little outlet for this story. Review if you like, don't if you don't. **

_"Entrancing." Galinda said. "There's some strange exotic quality of beauty about you. I never thought."_

"_Surprise," said Elphaba, and then nearly blushed, if darker green constituted a blush- "I mean, _surprise_, not beauty. It's just surprise."_

_ The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch, pg.78-79_

Afternoon sun filtered in through the window next to a bed that was dressed up in pink. A petite blonde was lying on the bed, reading a book on Ozian architecture to herself, sighing every so often. She flipped another page and huffed, flicking a blonde curl out of her face. The glossed page in front of her depicted a large brick building with emerald staircases that were accentuated by golden balustrades. She huffed again, slamming the book shut and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. The wooden floor was cold beneath her bare feet; despite having studied for only an hour, the blonde was completely tired of anything school related. Her gaze traveled up from her chilled feet to fix on her roommate who was sitting across the room with a large book propped up on her bended knees. Her brown eyes were squinting down at the text from behind her wire-rimmed spectacles. Her purple-tinged lips were pursed and her brow was furrowed in what seemed to be intense concentration. The angle of the afternoon sunlight illuminating that green skin seemed to make Elphaba glow; the sight of it nearly took Galinda's breath away. _Silly._ Galinda thought, shaking her head to dispel such fancies. _The curse of an idle mind. Although, I wonder... _

Unable to control her whims, Galinda crossed the room in a few strides pausing right in front of her studious roommate's crossed green feet. The skin in front of her looked so soft, like the petals of a flower rather than the stem; Galinda couldn't help but brush the back of her hand against the top of a bare green foot. Being much softer than her mind could possibly have imagined, the blonde yearned to touch more of her roommate's silky skin; she began ghosting the back of her hand up and down the length of her roomie's exposed green calve.

"Miss Galinda?"

The leg in front of her was yanked back sharply, pulling Galinda from her trance-like state. She blushed under the harsh brown gaze of her roommate. "I-I'm so sorry, I've no idea what I was thinking."

Elphaba shrugged, as if it didn't matter to her in the least, but Galinda noticed the green girl flinch as she flopped down on the bed next to her.

"Do you ever..." The blonde glanced sideways, waiting for Elphaba to shut her book. With a nod of satisfaction Galinda continued, "Do you ever consider society's expectations?"

Elphaba's brown eyes narrowed in consternation. "Society doesn't expect much of me."

Galinda set her head on Elphaba's shoulder without thinking too much of it. "That's not exactly what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

She was certain that Elphaba's voice had trembled just then. Flicking back a blonde curl she replied, "Society has so many conventions, just once I would like to break them.

Elphaba chuckled. "And how, Miss Galinda, would you accomplish that?"

Galinda didn't fail to miss the sarcastic grin that accompanied her roommate's question. "I would," She paused, thinking it over briefly. "I would do something memorable and shocking. It would make all of Oz stop and stare."

"Well, one of your outfits could manage that." Elphaba replied, the smirk fading from her lips as Galinda's hand captured hers, interlacing pale fingers with verdant ones.

"We could shock Oz together, take the Emerald City by storm. There are so many things we could do together." Even as the words left her lips Galinda couldn't deny the double entendre, whether she meant it or not, well, maybe it was too late to question.

"Such as?" Elphaba mused as she felt Galinda's hand tremble.

Pale fingers shook as the blonde reached up to remove her roommate's glasses, setting them on the bed before bring her fingers back up to lightly caress the green cheek. "It's not surprise, you really are beautiful."

Despite herself, Elphaba smiled. "Perhaps to you, but the rest of Shiz might disagree."

Blood rushed to her cheeks as Galinda replied, "They must be blind."

**A/n: Short chapter I know, perhaps the next will be longer, I'm not sure. I plan on rotating the perspective each chapter, it will start with just Galinda & Elphaba but eventually Fiyero's perspective will get added into the mix. If I get any feedback, I'll be sure to work a little harder on keeping to a certain perspective each chapter. Please review if you enjoyed.**


	2. Destiny's Beginning

**Ch.2: Destiny's Beginning- Elphaba **

**Location: Shiz**

**Rating (for chapter): T+ **

**Disclaimer: WICKED ISN'T MINE. Alas. **

**A/n: Thank you all for your kind reviews. I've planned and plotted and come up with something like this... **

**Please be gentle with criticisms of my descriptions. I haven't read the book in five years. And I was foolishly young then. I'm skimming the book for purposes of this story, but please note that I am taking some liberties where description is concerned. **

_"Your head looks like a hedgehog in shock, what did you do to yourself?"- Elphaba to Boq_

_The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, pg. 100_

The sky slowly got darker as thick grey rain clouds blanketed the sun. Elphaba squinted up at the sky, securing her umbrella in her satchel and heading off down the cobbled streets. Students avoided her, dodging this way and that as if the green would rub off, as if it was contagious. Elphaba scoffed, sneering at them as she passed, not worried in the least bit about their approval. The strap of her bag dug into her bony shoulder and the green girl huffed as she shoved open the door to a dingy cafe. To one side of the cafe sat men in their suits, clouds of smoke hung in the air above them like grave omens; to the other side sat travelers and students like her, although no-one of high breeding would be caught dead in this place. She shuffled over to a large wooden booth where Boq sat, waiting. His hair was tied in that ridiculous ribbon again, his light hair pooling over it like froth.

"You did up your hair. Oh, just for me?" Elphaba feigned flattery, dropping herself into the bench opposite the munchkin boy.

Boq rolled his eyes. "I didn't order you tea so you could taunt me."

Elphaba shrugged, her black cloak rising and falling. "Well then you shouldn't have ordered at all." Digging a green hand into her satchel, Elphaba produced a book; she dropped it on the table in front of her friend.

"Was the text useful?" Boq took a sip of his tea, setting it down on the saucer with a clatter.

Black hair obscured her vision; Elphaba sighed loudly, watching a large chunk of her hair rise and fall. "I don't know. I merely dictate. I'm Dillamond's student handmaid, nothing more. Although, he did seem quite pleased during last night's session." She watched Boq stir his tea idly, not really registering the inane comments he made about his idiotic friends, Crope and Tibbett.

"Dillamond had a breakthrough then?" Boq pressed, seeming needlessly anxious.

The sky darkened, heavy grey clouds rolled past. "I suppose." Elphaba replied; her gaze was still fixed on the storm brewing outside. "Ask about what you really mean to discuss."

With a sigh of relief, Boq smiled. "Is Miss Galinda well? Has she mentioned anyone striking her fancy, as of late? How are her studies going?"

Elphaba shook with laughter. "Do you think of nothing else? It's a miracle that you even make passing marks. Your head is so full of her."

Boq frowned. "She doesn't ask of me?"

"Not once." Elphaba shook her head. "Although, she does seem a bit strange lately. She skips around, hums to herself, doodles in her sorcery notes. Why, one might assume..."

"That she is in love?" Boq interjected, his eyes sparkling with hope.

A spindly green finger came up to rest on Elphaba's equally green chin; she took this time to sip her tea, while Boq began to suppose all of the lovers' hearts Galinda could possess.

"Oh! Or what of that Winkie? The prince with dark skin?" Boq paused in his ramblings. "No, surely not him."

"Fiyero?" Elphaba mused. "Well, why not him? Or Avaric? Or Shenshen, or Pfannee for that matter." Her purple-tinged lips slid into a wry smile.

Boq hit her hand. "Don't jest so. You know Miss Galinda holds my heart." Boq looked off, mooning for the blonde.

Thunder rumbled shaking the tiny cafe so hard that the teacups rattled on their saucers. Elphaba stood quickly, yanking a large umbrella from her satchel. "That's my cue to go; Do find a new topic to obsess over before the next time we meet." Giving one last glance at Boq's lovelorn face, Elphaba hurried back off to Shiz before the rain could come pouring down.

**xXxXxXx**

"Just in time, Miss Elphaba." Galinda remarked, glancing out the window at the heavy rain.

Elphaba nodded, shrugging off her cloak and kicking off her unlaced boots. "So it seems." She glanced over at her roommate, finding the blonde sitting on the floor painting her nails a garish pink. Suppressing a laugh, Elphaba mused, "I assume this is what you've been up to all afternoon."

"Hardly," Galinda huffed, waving around some papers covered in looping handwriting. "I completed my sorcery paper for Monday." A bright smile lit up the blonde's face. "Better than spending all afternoon with that horrible munchkin boy."

Elphaba shrugged. "He's not that bad, when he's not infatuated."

Galinda's face flushed in mortification. "Oh, _really_. He can't still be on about that."

"But he is." Elphaba insisted, flopping down onto her bed stomach-first. She bent her knees, situating herself so that she could see out the window and glance down at Galinda with ease.

Despite her embarrassment, Galinda continued to lacquer her nails. "Next time you see the boy, tell him I'm infatuated with someone else. I insist."

"Who should I say?" Although not one for gossip Elphaba wanted to see what she could dredge up from her roommate.

Galinda's cheeks colored as bright as her nails. "Really there's no one. Couldn't you just make it up?"

"Your sorcery notes and your face say otherwise." Elphaba couldn't help but grin; it must be someone the blonde certainly was ashamed of.

"This is highly improper and none of your business." Galinda sputtered, trying to diverge the conversation she added, "There was a letter for you down at the postbox today." She gestured a shaky hand to her roommate's desk.

"A letter? For me?" Elphaba, who didn't normally get post, sprung up from bed and quickly tore open the letter. She scanned the text quickly, balling the paper up in her fist as she finished. "Perfect." She spat, shoving her feet into her boots and grabbing her cloak.

"What is it?" Galinda asked, hurrying to her feet.

Elphaba shook with fury. "Morrible has requested a private audience. I'm supposed to be there in a few minutes. Fine time to tell me I have post!" The green girl hurried for the door, slamming it on her way out.

Galinda's pink lips quivered. "Well, it wasn't my fault." She protested meekly to the empty room, sinking onto her pink covers in defeat.

**xXxXxXx**

Clomping hurriedly into Morrible's office, Elphaba nearly tripped over the annoying tiktok thing.

"Miss Thropp, you're late." Morrible tsked, glancing in annoyance at the clock. She gestured for Elphaba to sit and ordered Grommetik to bring them some tea.

"I apologize." Elphaba bowed her head, sitting down with a rustle of skirts. "I only just received your letter. My flighty roommate forgot to mention it this morning."

Morrible wagged her finger back and forth as if scolding a dog. "Ah, but you shouldn't blame your lateness on Miss Upland. After all, is it your responsibility to keep all of your affairs in order."

Elphaba bit the inside of her cheek to hold back a sarcastic comment. "Of course." The green girl nodded in agreement as the headmistress scrutinized her, clucking her tongue in disapproval.

The tiktok thing wheeled in some tea, setting a cup down in front of Morrible first, then Elphaba.

"Thank you, Grommetik." Morrible waved the thing off with a flick of her hand. "Now then, Miss Elphaba. I assume you know why you've been called to my office."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Elphaba simply replied, "Actually, I haven't the slightest."

"Dillamond, of course." Morrible paused for a long sip of tea. "The faculty doesn't want you working with him anymore. In fact, his theorems are rather ridiculous and the other professors have been asking me to let him go."

Elphaba's eyes widened in shock and her knuckles went white as she gripped the arms of her chair. "Excuse me?"

Morrible held up her teacup and looked her student plainly in the eye. "Surely you are not hard of hearing, Miss Elphaba."

"I don't think that it's any business of yours what I do on my free time!" Elphaba shouted, standing from her seat and knocking over her teacup in the process.

Morrible sat, smirking in self-satisfaction. "When you are a student on my campus it is indeed my business, Miss Elphaba."

Unable to hold back her rage any longer, Elphaba threw her hands up in the air and began to pace. "On what grounds can you fire Dr. Dillamond?"

"Oh many, I'm sure. But actually that isn't quite the matter here. If you don't like what I'm proposing then you'll simply have to take your concerns to the Wizard." Morrible watched on with amusement, only causing Elphaba's anger to boil over even further.

"What _exactly_ are you proposing?" Elphaba seethed. She watched as the headmistress set down an emerald envelope onto her desk and pushed it forward.

"If you can't ignore the things that are going on with our dear Dr. Dillamond, I'm afraid you'll have to take your complaints to the Wizard. I will not discuss this matter with you again." Morrible glanced over her reading spectacles and watched the green girl intently.

Elphaba snatched the envelope from Morrible's desk. "With pleasure." She spat, turning on her heel and storming out of the headmistress's office.

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N: Morrible is being cryptic. It's what she does. Yes, the plot ultimately has to lead to the Wizard. Did everything stay in character? I feel like I didn't compose this chapter as well as the last. Ahem. Anywho, a heavy dose of intrigue and action next chapter, from Galinda's point of view. And those of you who are waiting for Fiyero, I threw in a brief mention of him just for you! If you enjoyed please review! **


	3. Galinda's Passion

**Ch.3: - Galinda**

**Location: Shiz**

**Disclaimer: WICKED ISN'T MINE... darn! **

**A/n: (edited)**

**This chapter gave me all sorts of trouble. I hope the effort was well worth the wait. Enjoy!**

_"Your head looks like a hedgehog in shock, what did you do to yourself?"- Elphaba to Boq_

_The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, pg. 100_

Wind whipped at the trees, shaking leaves free, thunder rumbled and rain splattered against the windowpane of a particular dorm room. Galinda fidgeted anxiously, tugging at her dress-skirts and straightening her curls. Pressing a pale hand to the chilled window, Galinda looked down at the students running for cover.

Despite having other important things to attend to the blonde couldn't help but fret over her roommate. She ran through the 'mail incident' again, deciding that it was entirely Elphaba's fault; if the girl had just picked up her own post, _really_.

Galinda's pale cheeks were flushed at her head was spinning; she felt quite unlike herself. Her first concern was- _where could Elphaba possibly be?_ Quickly followed by, _why does it matter to me? _

As if on cue the door swung open and in stepped a drenched Elphaba. Galinda's hand flew to her chest in fright and she gasped, startled like a silly little girl. Her green roomie flung her wet clothes hurriedly on the floor and jumped away from them.

"Oh really." Elphaba huffed. Snapping out of her daze Galinda rushed to shove a towel into her roommate's hands.

"Here." Galinda felt her heart flutter in her chest.

"Mmph." Elphaba mumbled in response, thoroughly drying her hair.

"Where were you?" Galinda demanded, stamping her foot. "Surely your meeting with Morrible didn't take as long as that."

Setting down the towel on the blonde's vanity, Elphaba huffed. "Had to see Dr. Dillamond."

Shaking loose her curls, Galinda sighed theatrically. Elphaba was clearly frazzled and really quite a mess; Galinda could see that much at least.

"That's all you ever do._ I_ was worried." Despite herself Galinda felt compelled to pout; her mean green roomie wouldn't so much as grace her with a glance; all she seem to care about was that old Goat.

Elphaba ran her hands through her loose hair in agitation. "Not everything is about you, _Miss Galinda_." The green girl began to rifle through her school things. "There are things happening that you cannot even begin to grasp. Things that are bigger than you and I, and all of Shiz for that matter." Against better judgment, the blonde swept forward and enveloped her roommate in a tight embrace. Though Elphaba was slightly damp from the storm and stiffened under her touch, Galinda didn't care. She looked up into impassioned chocolate eyes and placed a place hand on a warm green cheek.

"Relax." Galinda breathed, feeling oddly protective. Elphaba still stood stiff as stone and would not soften.

"Galinda, I can't take this now." The blonde noted that her roommate avoided her gaze as much as was possibly at this proximity. She stepped back and both their faces flushed.

"You should change into dry clothes, Miss Elphaba."

The green girl nodded and set out to do just that.

**xXxXxXx**

Looking in the mirror Galinda pursed her pink lips and snapped them apart with a 'pop'. She hummed to herself as she brushed through her soft blonde curls, preparing herself for a good nights' rest. After applying moisture cream to her pretty porcelain cheeks, she re-entered the room.

Her mouth fell open. "Where are you going?" Galinda watched as her roommate stuffed a single brown suitcase full of clothes and books.

"To see the wizard."

"Tonight?" Galinda tried to still her trembling hands, uncertain what was causing her emotions to spin into a tizzy.

"Early tomorrow morning." Elphaba replied, not bothering to glance over at her roommate; she shoved an umbrella and an emerald envelope into the suitcase then latched it shut.

Flustered, Galinda rushed forward and took Elphaba's hands in hers. "But why?"

Elphaba's cheeks flushed verdantly as she stared down into Galinda's frenzied gaze. "It would be better if I didn't tell you."

"You snapped at Morrible, didn't you? You've got such a horrible temper. She kicked you out, didn't she? She's sent you off to be punished!" Galinda's shoulders shook as she supposed what was going on.

Elphaba held back a laugh. "No, and as I've already said it would be better if you didn't know." She pried Galinda's hands off of her own and watched them sink to the blonde's sides in defeat.

Galinda's mind reeled with this information, but why did it matter so much? Shiz would be a dull place without her roomie that was certain, but wasn't this what she had wanted to begin with? A room of her own, no girl as green as grass to share it with. Still, it didn't matter. Elphaba was off to do something important with her life and Galinda felt that she couldn't just sit idly by and let the opportunity pass. Galinda Upland wanted to do important things with her life as well, and while studies were pertinent they weren't nearly as momentous as meeting the Wizard of Oz. There weren't many ways to convince Elphaba to bring her with. Maybe, by endearing herself to her roommate, or maybe by shocking her. Yes, that just might do. Elphaba was stubborn, that was plain to see, but the blonde knew one thing that would shock her roommate for certain. Filled with zealous excitement for her newly defined path in life, Galinda pressed forward standing on tiptoe to press her pink lips right onto roomie's purple-tinged ones.

The blonde leaned into the kiss, closing her eyes and drinking in how soft the green girl's lips actually were, much softer than her skin had been.

Elphaba stepped back and sputtered. "What do you think-"

Galinda's cheeks flushed deep scarlet. "Oh my, I-" She had no valid explanation for her actions. She watched as Elphaba rubbed her sleeve across her mouth. Tears pricked at the corners of Galinda's eyes. "I'm sorry." But Elphaba paid no heed; she pulled back the drab covers of her bed and settled down as if to sleep, although the lights were still on. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that Galinda would just ignore it and do the same.

Galinda was soon on her knees at the side of Elphaba's bed, watching her dignity fly quickly out the window. "I'm coming with you." Her roomie's eyes snapped open.

"Absolutely not. Miss Galinda, I've no idea where all this is coming from, but if I were you-"

"But you're not me!" Galinda interrupted, her hands pressing against Elphaba's shoulders.

"Now move over." She insisted, forcing herself in bed next to her roommate. She felt Elphaba's eyes boring into her cheek; staring at her with indignation. "Think about this, you little idiot." The green girl hissed, her breath warmly sweeping across the blonde's cheek. "You're going to become attached."

Attached? Galinda wondered. To who? Elphaba? The idea was absurd. "No I won't."

"Yes," Elphaba sighed in irritation, wrapping a slender arm across her roommate's middle. "You will."

But Galinda shook her head in defiance even as sleep began to creep over her. "No I won't."

The light clicked off and even in the dark Galinda thought she could she a sarcastic smile spread across her friend's lips. "You will."

Elphaba always had to have the last word.

**A/N: Added a few sentences for Galinda. Yup. That was it… heh ^^ *sweatdrop***


	4. City's Surprises I

**Ch.4: - Lessons **

**Location: Emerald City **

**Disclaimer: WICKED ISN'T MINE... oh no! **

**A/n: UPDATES. No more "pov" type third-person chapters. Just full on third person because it's easier for descriptions etc. **

**Friends, Romans, Countrymen, Gelphie fans alike, feedback is required. Whether the plot is enjoyed or not, I'd love to know. S'il vous plait. (that means please ^^) **

**Also, kudos to **Throppsicle **for aiding my idea-mill. (shameless plugging for otherS: PS, go read her story **'Unadulterated Something'** because it's awesome!)**

The carriage rattled back and forth, jostling hard as it wheeled over a bump. Out of the rain-streaked windows travelers could see rivulets of muddy water lining the unpaved road. The Emerald City shone like a beacon of hope through the hazy grey clouds. Elphaba couldn't help the involuntary flutter of excitement that filled her chest as the carriage neared the city. A small pale hand gripped her own as the ride became bumpy again, fellow travelers lurched forward. Galinda's fingers lightly brushed the back of Elphaba's hand. To the blonde, if the road to the city had given any indication she would imagine a run-down, soggy mud-pit of a city. But it hadn't been. Despite the gloomy day the city was beautiful. It was a place where Galinda could easily see herself living her life; a place she could fit into perfectly.

Galinda's grip on her friend's hand tightened. "Oh Elphaba, look!" The green girl followed her roommate's gaze as the gates to the city came into view. Galinda noticed the sparkle of excitement in her friend's eyes. "Isn't it beautiful?" Galinda's eyes took in such amazing architecture, as she had never laid eyes on before. There were beautiful green skyscrapers made entirely of emerald-tinted glass whose spires seemed to glitter even on this grey day. There were elegant dress shops and museums and libraries, and hotels with flashing neon-emerald signs, with rooftop cupolas that lit up green and gold. It was simply breath taking.

Elphaba pursed her lips, brow creased in consternation. "Well, I certainly won't stand out." She replied.

Galinda elbowed the cackling Elphaba playfully. "You're not as funny as you think." The green girl winked, feeling cheeky. "Alright then you mean green thing, help me with these bags."

The carriage came to a screeching halt.

"All right! Last stop! Emerald City!" The driver called. Passengers streamed from the carriage like cattle. Breathless with excitement and perhaps a bit of nervousness, Galinda held her luggage in one hand and gripped Elphaba's hand in the other.

"C'mon!" The blonde insisted, glancing back quickly enough to see Elphaba's pinched expression.

"If I knew you were going to be this excitable, I would've insisted you stay at Shiz." Regardless of what she said Elphaba couldn't help the smile that splayed her purple-tinged lips. Due to Galinda's relentless urging Elphaba hurried along through the gates of the Emerald City. A city of wonder, that's what it seemed to the young women as they entered hand in hand, but the city could not be held responsible for the sensations it was irrefutably going to quell.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The cloudy weather had finally let up and it made sunset on the Emerald City streets seem all the more beautiful. The streets seemed to sparkle as Galinda and Elphaba walked down them hand in hand. Every shop was selling something beautiful or rare, and every restaurant and cafe smelled delicious. There were emerald cabs with horses of every color, and many of the city's residents had green glasses to dull the glare from the brilliant buildings. Galinda 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the various jewelry stores and dress shops they passed. Elphaba would simply roll her eyes, but paused to look in every bookshop window.

Galinda giggled. "Oh, wouldn't it be wonderful?" She paused to look at a beautiful blue-sequined ball-gown that was on display in the Oz-dust Boutique window.

"Gaudy sounds more like it." Elphaba shrugged, tugging Galinda forward towards another bookstore.

"Oh honestly! How many books do you need?" Galinda sighed in exasperation as Elphaba pulled some change from her satchel.

"It's not for a book. We need a new map. I'll be right back, don't wander off anywhere." Elphaba instructed, glancing over her shoulder before ducking into the bookstore.

Galinda huffed and pouted. She was not a child and didn't need to be told from her roommate what to do. She glanced around at the busy city streets, muttering under her breath. Swinging her purse in her hand and stepping from the curb, Galinda headed down the street. Looking up at the spires of the city's tallest building Galinda didn't see the cart parked right in front her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going young lady!" The elderly owner of the cart scolded, shaking her fist.

Galinda's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I was just admiring the..." The blonde trailed off as she noticed the wares on the cart in front of her. It was a cart full of flowers like she had never seen before. "What do you call these?" Galinda asked, taken with the flowers.

"Those Miss? Those are Ozian Roses. Rare though, they only grow here, near to the city. Lotsa the richer folks have bushes of 'um." The seller replied.

"Oh." Galinda muttered running her fingers over the petals of a rose. It was green all over; the petals were a light dusty emerald that grew much darker at the tips. It reminded her, well, of Elphaba's skin. Soft and green. There was no question. "How much?" Galinda asked, reaching into her purse.

The seller smiled broadly, taking Galinda's coins. "Got a sweetheart you're givin' that to?"

The blonde shrugged, smiling despite herself. "I guess you could say that." She waved goodbye before heading back off down the street, twirling the rose's stem between her fingers, which surprisingly, had no thorns. _A sweetheart,_ Galinda pondered. _Well, no. More like a roommate, now turned reluctantly friend whom I can't seem to get out of my mind. _She froze in her tracks, startled by the thought, but it was true enough. She couldn't keep from thinking about Elphaba. But was that such a horrible thing? They were friends, after all. Albeit not great friends, but still... She found herself fond of Elphaba, perhaps more fond of her than she should've been. But it was nothing to loose one's head over.

"Where have you been?" Galinda was startled when she felt a strong hand grip her arm.

She blinked, staring back into a furious brown gaze. "I was just-"

"Wandering off like I told you not to. Galinda, this isn't Shiz! You can't just walk around un-chaperoned." Elphaba huffed.

Galinda rolled her eyes. "And you make such a fine chaperone, is that it? Besides, it was your crazy idea to come to the city, and might I just add that nothing happened!"

"You're lucky it didn't." Elphaba glanced down at the flower Galinda was fiddling with. "What's that?"

The blonde held the flower out, pouting. "Well, I bought it for you, but had I known you were going to fly off the handle..." She trailed off, muttering angrily under her breath.

Surprised, Elphaba's eyes widened as she accepted the rose. "Thank you." And she replied so sincerely that Galinda couldn't help but look up.

"You're welcome." Galinda smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Elphaba returned her friend's grin. "I do." She slipped her hand in Galinda's, their fingers intertwining as they headed back to the inn they were staying at.

The blonde tried to quell the flutter that seized her heart. It shouldn't matter so much, Elphaba's approval, but it did. As the back of Elphaba's hand accidentally brushed the expanse of pale thigh not covered by her skirt, Galinda couldn't stop the shiver that traveled down her spine.

**xXxXxXxxXxXx**

The room was tiny, and not altogether clean. Galinda shuddered as she glanced over at the bed.

"Coming to bed?" Elphaba question, not bothering to glance up from her book.

The question made Galinda's heart race faster._Coming to bed. Yes, the one, tiny bed that we have to share. _"Mmhm." Galinda squeaked, sliding in next to Elphaba.

The green girl glanced over as her roommate settled in, resting her blonde head lightly on her shoulder. "Comfy?" Elphaba smiled, moving the rose so she could turn the page.

"As I can be, in this tiny little bed." Galinda huffed.

Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle at the annoyed tone of her friend's voice. "It's not so awful as all that."

"But it is." Galinda whined, stiffening as she felt Elphaba's fingers brush back a curl gently.

"Just try to sleep. We'll be off to see the Wizard before you know it." Elphaba said softly, watching her friend nod and shut her eyes tightly before drifting off to sleep.

Elphaba, who didn't plan to sleep, continued to read as the blonde dozed off on her shoulder. The text was interesting enough, but she wasn't quite paying attention to it. In her shrewd mind the green girl was planning exactly how her meeting with the Wizard tomorrow was going to go. She had her speech planned to a 'T'. Things were going to go smoothly, Elphaba was sure of it. She ran her fingertips idly over the petals of the rose. Such a funny thing, how receiving one small gift made her heart do a flip. After all, the only other person to gift her with anything surely hadn't been her father, or her sister. Actually, Elphaba hadn't received any gifts since she was a toddler. What's more, to get a flower, a gift symbolizing so many things from the girl sleeping soundly in the bed right next to her. It was a silly thought, but maybe Galinda was already attached before they left. Maybe the person she was infatuated with was in fact, herself. Elphaba shook her head, dispelling the thought. Galinda would never be infatuated with another woman, let alone a green one. And the thought was pointless, it would go nowhere. After all, Elphaba considered herself incapable of love. _It is impossible to love without a soul, and I have no soul._ The green girl mused.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Galinda woke covered in a cold sweat. Her heart was pounding. _That dream was... _Galinda shivered, unsure exactly how to word it, even in the privacy of her own mind.

"Bad dream?" Concerned brown eyes stared down at her.

"Uh hum, no. Not entirely." Galinda replied wiping the remaining sweat from her brow and cursing the tight quarters they were in.

"You've only been asleep for a few hours." Elphaba replied, going back to her book.

Galinda shifted over as far from her friend as she could. "Do you think you could...?" She gestured for Elphaba to move over.

"Only if you want to sleep on the floor." Elphaba laughed, only then noticing the blonde's distressed expression. "I could... if you like?"

Waving her hand dismissively, Galinda scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous." Although her heart was still pounding, and she could still feel Elphaba's hands ghosting over her skin, and green lips warm against her neck. _Only a dream. _Galinda insisted, catching a glimpse of the green rose. _It was only a dream. _

Elphaba cleared her throat, snapping Galinda from her thoughts. "I can read to you?" She offered.

"Yes." Galinda nodded, settling back against Elphaba's shoulder, hoping it would settle her nerves. "Yes, I'd like that."

And Elphaba read until Galinda fell back into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: Wow. so. I needed a chapter of relationship plot. I really really did, otherwise the rest of the story would've failed miserably. I was plotting wizard stuff too soon i realize. far too soon. Uhm, feedback is loved.**


End file.
